operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Unwritten
Unwritten is featured in the pilot episode of the first season of Operation: Glee, Individuality. It was originally sung by Natasha Bedingfield. It was sung by all fourteen original contenders of season one of Operation: Glee ''as their first competitive music video. Claude was the winner of the homework assignment in this episode (Don't Stop), so he received a larger part in this number than the other contenders. Lyrics '''Claude:' I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined. I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned. Tyler: Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window, Brandon: Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find. Lyndsay: Reaching for something in the distance, So close you can almost taste it, Claude: Release your inhibitions. All: Feel the rain on your skin, No one else can feel it for you, Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, Claude: The rest is still unwritten Oh, oh, oh Simon: I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines. Rosette: We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way. Aaron: Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window Peyton: Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find. Mark: Reaching for something in the distance, So close you can almost taste it, Claude: Release your inhibitions. All: Feel the rain on your skin, No one else can feel it for you, Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. Alex: Feel the rain on your skin, No one else can feel it for you. Roxanne: Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, Leyla: Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, Ella: Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, Claude: The rest is still unwritten. Tifanny: Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window, Aaron, Alex, and Brandon: Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find. Ella, Leyla, and Lyndsay: Reaching for something in the distance, So close you can almost taste it, Claude: Release your inhibitions. Mark, Tyler, and Simon: Feel the rain on your skin, No one else can feel it for you, Peyton, Rosette, Tiffany, and Roxanne: Only you can let it in No one else, no one else, All: Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. Claude with Operation: Glee Contenders: Feel the rain on your skin, No one else can feel it for you, Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, The rest is still unwritten, The rest is still unwritten, The rest is still unwritten. Claude: Oh, yeah, yeah Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:MV Category:Season One